Preciado Amigo
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Recordarlo y sentirse de tal manera lo confundía. Ren se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría una razón del que terminase atraído para quien no significaba nada mas que un amigo especial. Lo piensa sin que sea capaz de impedirlo, anhela cosas de su presencia que nunca se atrevería a ejecutar, porque lo quiere tanto que respetara la amistad que tienen.


PRECIADO AMIGO:

(Oneshot Yoh x Ren )

Suspiró, inesperadamente lo había echo. Se había sentido tenso, perdido, tan débil y era porque ese chico otra vez había invadido su mente, llenando con sus recuerdos cada rincón en su cabeza, presionando su corazón y creando una sobrecarga de emociones dentro de su cuerpo hormonal. ¿Cuándo había comenzado esa deplorable situación? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ver a su amigo Yoh con esa sensación de mariposas aturdiendo su estomago? ¿Cuándo habia comenzado a sentirse tan encolerizado con aquellos que lo rodeaban? Quizas lo hubiese hecho desde el primer instante que lo vio, por eso había querido destruirlo, acabar con él, pero fue en el mismo instante que había tenido contacto directo con su piel el que ahora se sintiera acalorado y con fiebre cada que se atrevía siquiera a rozarlo ya fuese intencional o no. Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndolo y restregándose la piel, volvió a suspirar y esta vez lo había echo con fuerza, intentando relajar los nervios innatos que estaban perturbandolo de esa forma

—Señorito, ¿se siente bien?

Su fiel espíritu acompañante apareció justamente a su lado, muy cerca del mueble de ejercicio que su amo había estado usando, al menos hasta que había comenzado a recordar tantas veces aquellos encuentros que lo habían afectado más de lo que pudiera demostrar

—Mañana partiremos a Norteamérica para buscar la aldea de los Apaches— dijo Ren dándole a saber lo obvio del asunto —Les dije a los demás que iríamos en uno de nuestros jets privados. Ellos aceptaron con gusto así que... ya que estaré con ellos en este viaje solo me siento algo nervioso, es todo

Sin poderlo evitar un sonrojo traidor pintó levemente aquellas pálidas mejillas. Ren había mencionado "ellos" pero en su mente solo yacía la imagen de "él" en especial, ¿de qué otra forma podría el gran Ren Tao sentirse tan nervioso? Nadie más que Yoh lograba desatar tanta confusión en él con solo verle sonreír de aquella manera tan "torpe", tan hastiante, tan estúpida, tan... hermosa. Gruñó y se levantó del aparato, ya no se sentía con ánimos para terminar con su rutina de ejercicio, ahora mismo tenía mejores cosas que realizar, como organizar sus revueltos pensamientos. Si guardaba reposo un poco seguro sería que terminaría recordándolo de nuevo, lo cual era un asunto prohibido, lejos de su alcance ya que Yoh estaba comprometido y no le interesaba pelear por obtener su atención enfrentándose a una mujer o siquiera atreverse a que lo rechazara nuevamente. Apenas había logrado ser amigo suyo, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era enemistarse con quien fuera cercano a él, mejor se concentraría en convertirse en el Shaman King. Tomó de un mueble su toalla y con ella se secó el sudor que empapaba su rostro y cuerpo, luego de esto se iría a dar un baño, después quizás saliera del hotel para caminar un momento, llamaría a su hermana Jun para informarle que iniciaría su viaje y quizás dejarle una advertencia a Pai Long si se atrevía a tocarla. Se sonrió satisfecho al notar lo sencillo que era distraer su mente cuando se trataba de su querida hermana mayor, ahora se daba cuenta de que indirectamente le debía una, sus músculos se sentían más ligeros y volvía a actuar con normalidad. Rápidamente abandonó el extenso salón camino a las regaderas y con la mente en alto se dispuso a culminar su cometido.

Después de un baño reconfortante se acercó con pasos lentos al refrigerador, lo abrió buscando entre los compartimentos una botella de su preciada leche y al encontrarla cerró la compuerta para después dirigirse hacia los sillones. Nada era más relajante que eso y se encontró tremendamente cautivado por el silencio que lo rodeaba. Por muy extraño que pareciera de un momento a otro comenzaba a sentirse solo en aquel lujoso cuarto de hotel, pensó nombrar a su espíritu acompañante pero se sorprendió recordando a Yoh, a su sonrisa, a aquel tacto tibio que durante su estancia en el castillo había rodeado su piel. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a el hombro recordando aquella extraña sensación de ser tocado, en ese momento, Yoh lo había abrazado tan cuidadoso, tan confiadamente que se había quedado paralizado apenas percatarse de ello, pero no le había desagradado, se había sentido bien en aquel momento, se había sentido tan... cerca. De nuevo su corazón comenzó a palpitar, los latidos lentamente acelerándose conforme se repetía aquella imagen en sus recuerdos y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sentido Yoh cuando lo abrazó, qué pensamientos lo habían impulsado a entregarle tan curioso gesto, tan extraño

—¡Suficiente!— exclamó levantándose con un salto de su asiento —¡Si continuo aquí terminaré por volverme completamente loco!

Bason apareció a sus espaldas, preocupado y curioso por la actitud que estaba mostrando Ren

—¿Qué ocurre con usted, Señorito? Lo noto muy agitado

—¡Cállate, Bason! ¡No me sucede nada!— exclamó Ren avergonzado, había olvidado por completo que el alma de Bason siempre estaba ahí con él —¡Y tampoco estoy agitado! ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones!

—Pero ni siquiera se ha bebido su leche

Ren se tensó y miró de manera nerviosa la pequeña botella que aún llevaba en las manos, era verdad, sus intensiones habían sido beberla pero esta continuaba llena tal cual la sacó

—Bueno, esto es por...

Al darse cuenta que era inútil tratar de explicar, abrió la botella y se bebió la leche de un solo trago, quizás estuviera un poco distraído pero no se podía permitir dejar de beber sus tres litros de leche diarios. Una vez la acabó dio un suave suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa, dejó allí la botella y se acomodó el cuello de su camisa ante la mirada insistente del espíritu

—Bason

—¿Si?

—Necesito aire fresco. Saldré a caminar un momento

—De acuerdo—.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a arrasar con la concurrencia que invadía las calles, aún había automóviles transitando pero a medida que avanzaban los minutos estos comenzaban a disminuir su número, pero esto a Ren no le importó en lo absoluto, más bien le gratificaba la idea de que el escándalo fuera apagándose a cada segundo. Tambien se estaba llegando la hora de regresar al hotel pues el día de mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al aeropuerto e iniciar con el ansiado viaje asi que se permitiría recorrer las calles solo un poco más. Sin embargo se arrepintió cuando a lo lejano descubrió la silueta de Yoh caminando en su dirección, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y expresion relajada. A cada pisada parecia golpear con un viento helado en la espalda del Tao, lo cual logró inquietarlo a una velocidad alarmante pero este torbellino de emociones se disipó al ver que en Yoh pasó a dibujarse una sonrisa que hizo graciosas sus facciones

—Hola— le saludó Yoh con una mano en alto y entonces Ren sintió a un leve cosquilleo concentrarse en su vientre

—Hola Yoh— también saludó buscando tener el menor contacto visual con ese chico, no quería que se diera cuenta del carmín pintando levemente a sus mejillas

—¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas de la noche, Ren?

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti

—Hace apenas unos momentos estaba con Manta pero ahora me dirigía a la pensión jiji

—Ya veo... Manta no irá a Norteamérica con nosotros por no ser un shaman; es natural que quisieran pasar más tiempo juntos

Dijo eso con la intención de calmarse, convencerse de que ellos dos no eran más que simples amigos; Ren no quería comenzar a sentir celos por una cosa tan absurda, aunque también era verdad que él tampoco era más que solo un amigo para él

—¿Y tú... estas solo?— cuestionó Yoh de pronto, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos —Me refiero justo ahora

—Mi hermana se quedó en nuestro castillo si es a quien te refieres

—Ya veo, se quedó allá— comprendió Yoh sobándose la nuca con torpeza y no se evitó reir al darse cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta tonta pero esto lejos de molestar a Ren lo hizo sentir bien por dentro, al menos Yoh se preocupaba por él, era algo positivo

—¿Qué me dices tú, Yoh?

—Ya sabes, estoy con Anna, ademas hace unos días que Tamao también se está quedando a dormir en casa

—Ya veo

—Y no es todo, Amidamaru siempre está conmigo también, ¿lo recuerdas?

El espíritu del samurai apareció tras Yoh en la dirección donde este señalaba, siempre con su porte gallardo y dominante. Sin duda un espíritu que, pese a ser el alma de un humano, era digno de admirar

—Ya lo creo— comentó Ren permitiendo que una sonrisa de rivalidad ocupara lugar en sus labios mientras su propio espíritu acompañante también se mostraba a sus espaldas, robusto y poderoso

—Hola Bason— le saludó el Asakura despreocupadamente

—Bien, por hoy será mejor que regresemos cada quien a su hogar, aún tengo un asunto pendiente que atender. Por eso, si me disculpas...

El joven Tao se dió media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero casi al momento de hacerlo la voz de Yoh le hizo detenerse por completo

—Espera Ren, ya que nos encontramos, ¿porqué no nos vamos juntos? No nos vimos en estos últimos días así que cuál es la prisa de volver jijiji

Ren se giró descubriendo que de nuevo Yoh sonreía. Era curioso, la primera vez que lo había visto esa sonrisa siempre lo hacía sentirse sumamente molesto pero ahora era esa misma sonrisa la que lo relajaba. Yoh era el primero en calar tan profundo en él, aún cuando lo había tratado tan mal seguía a su lado, permitiendole conocer un poco más de él, integrándolo al mundo que por tanto tiempo se había mantenido apartado a causa del odio

—Haz lo que quieras pero vamonos ya— fue su respuesta, seca y con falta de tacto pero diferente a otras ocasiones pues esta vez esperó a que Yoh alcanzara su paso para comenzar a caminar.

En todo el camino el silencio parecía extenderse, ninguno de los dos parecía cómodo de iniciar conversación. Yoh miraba hacia uno de sus costados apreciando el camino de su andar mientras Ren no se molestaba en apartar la vista de enfrente, pero de un instante a otro había decidido mirar a su acompañante, disimulando como le fue capaz; Yoh no pareció notarlo, simplemente caminaba admirando los diferentes sitios de la ciudad como si aquella fuese la última vez que los vería. Era intrigante, Ren aún no comprendía porqué había comenzado a fijarse de esa manera en él, aún sintiéndose tan atraído como se sentía, Yoh le seguía pareciendo un vago, un vago especial. Yoh no tardó en darse cuenta de su mirada y al girarse lo único que hizo fue sonreirle ampliamente, cosa que fue suficiente para que Ren desviara la mirada sintiendo a sus mejillas arderle con demasía

—Comienza a hacer un poco de frió, ¿no lo crees?

—Si, un poco— contestó, pero cierto era que Ren se sentía muy acalorado justo ahora

—¿Te sucede algo?

—No. ¿Porqué preguntas?

—Te notó algo extraño— dijo Yoh con preocupación sincera, siendo algo que incomodó completamente a Ren

—Estoy bien, deja de perder el tiempo preguntándome esa clase de cosas

Yoh lo miró inconvencido por unos momentos pero con la misma ligereza de siempre se tomó la libertad de sonreír

—Bien, no importa

Ren hubiera reaccionado, evitado que la paralizis lo sorprendiera de nuevo cuando uno de sus hombros persivió un peso extra y un calor cálido abrazarlo, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo y dejar que esa mano se acomodara firmemente sobre él. Cierto era que justo en ese instante nada le importaba más que sentirlo, no le desagradaba en absoluto que Yoh le diera esa clase de cuidados, le agradaba bastante ser receptor de esas muestras de confianza que tenía Yoh para alguien como él

—Cuando sientas que no puedes soportar esa carga por ti mismo puedes decírmelo, yo estaré aquí y te escucharé, así que no lo dudes ni un momento, ¿si?

Una vez más esa sonrisa tomó lugar en sus labios, mostrando de manera graciosa ese grupo de dientes blancos tan bien cuidados, y por un momento, Ren deseó con todas fuerzas olvidarse de su orgullo y reclamar por un beso que tantas veces se sorprendió imaginando. Quería destrozar las barreras de moral que aún existían en su mente y sucumbir a la rigurosidad que caracterizaba a su personalidad; Yoh era más alto que él pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionarse atrayendolo de la nuca. En un impulso quiso levantar las manos que sintió tensas pero se contuvo con todas las fuerzas que quedaban de su voluntad, no lo haría, porque para Yoh seguía siendo solo otro de sus preciados amigos, el amor más allá de la amistad estaba reservado para alguien más que no era él y no se quejaría mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo esos tratos amistosos que Yoh le dedicaba, mientras pudiera estar a su lado y seguir tocándolo de manera discreta. No era tan malo así que, ¿porqué molestarse?

—Ten por seguro que lo haré, Yoh— dio respuesta al fin, devolviendo la mirada al camino y dejando que aquel toque se apartara de su cuerpo. Yoh se mantenía sonriendo y con ello sintió a su corazón ligero, sin duda esos encuentros con el Asakura lograban calmar la intensidad de sus dudas y pensamientos, siempre lograban tranquilizar los pros y los contras de sus disparatadas emociones

—Bien, yo me iré por esta calle— indicó Ren cuando sus pasos llegaron a una esquina —Nos veremos mañana, Yoh

—¿Nos despedimos tan pronto? Jijiji el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes

Ren le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aquella que solo podía mostrar estando con su querida hermana y con él, tan suave, tan llena de cariño como muy pocas era capaz de expresar, se giró dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz de Yoh una vez más se hizo escuchar

—Oye, Ren...

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Yoh pareció dudarlo, su mirada de pronto se desvió directo al suelo, inseguro y nervioso por alguna razón que Ren no fue capaz de descifrar pero con la misma facilidad Yoh sonrió de manera despreocupada, cambiando el rumbo de aquella atmósfera tensa

—No, no es nada, olvídalo. Te veo el día de mañana— se despidió y se giró a dirección contraria iniciando su camino con una carrera, apresurado por cruzar la calle. Ren lo observó marchar, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que Yoh estuvo a punto de decirle pero prefirió restarle importancia para no hacerse falsas ilusiones y se volvió a continuar con su propio camino. Se tomó del pecho descubriendo la rapidez con la que su corazón había estado latiendo desde que el tacto de su amigo lo había acariciado del hombro, sonrió sin ser capaz de evitarlo, aquello era irónico, estar tan cerca de él y ser incapaz de tocarlo como sus deseos lo pedían.

A lo lejos, Yoh recorrió un largo tramo de la carretera, estaba próximo a llegar a su colonia, muy cerca de donde se hubicaba la pensión donde vivía. El silencio y la quietud acompañándolo en sus pensamientos mientras una ligera sonrisa permanecía ahí dibujada en sus labios, ¿quién diría que se toparía con Ren apenas se despidiera de su amigo Manta? Sin duda alguna aquel era su día de suerte apesar de que no se había sentido con valor suficiente para hablar de sus sentimientos con Ren. Asi era, Yoh llevaba tiempo pensando en que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su preciado amigo Ren, pasar un tiempo de una manera diferente, sin restricciones, sin impedimentos, porque si había algo que le encantaba en ese mundo era sentir el cuerpo tibio de Ren y escuchar su manera tan explosiva de decir las cosas, ademas de que ya se le había hecho una costumbre el tocarlo, aunque sea un poco desde que lo había echo la primera vez. Habia comenzado a sentirse así en el primer instante que lo hubo tratado fuera del torneo entre shamanes y a decir verdad deseaba poderlo enfrentar sin temor a que lo rechazara, pero no había prisa, ya lo haría en algún momento durante el viaje, o quizás cuando todo esto del torneo se terminara. Así posiblemente no resultaría un obstáculo más en los sueños de cada uno por convertirse en el Shaman King

—Se ve feliz amo Yoh. ¿Es por el joven Ren Tao?

Amidamaru, sonriente, apareció a sus espaldas siguiéndole en su camino. Yoh se giró levemente para mirar a su espíritu y entregarle una sincera sonrisa

—Así es, estaba pensando en que sería este el momento indicado para decírselo pero ahora que lo pienso bien no hay porqué precipitarse. Aún me siento nervioso cuando me mira tan fijamente y quise mejor esperar un poco más

—¿Y no tendrá problemas, amo Yoh? Me refiero a la señorita Anna

—Anna ya sabe de esto, a decir verdad la razón por la que decidí tardar un poco más hoy fue para darle un poco de tiempo a solas con Tamao

—¿La señorita Tamao?— cuestionó el samurai un poco confundido, Yoh evitó reirse por respeto a su fiel espíritu

—¿No lo sabias?

—No, admito que ahora mismo estoy muy sorprendido

—Lo supuse

—Pero, ¿cuándo... ?

—El matrimonio que tenemos fue decidido por nuestros padres, por ello nuestro pacto fue pretender obedecer las tradiciones para cubrirnos de futuros problemas; ella no quiere que nuestros familiares se enteren de nuestras preferencias así que decidimos mantenernos de esta manera hasta que llegue el momento indicado

Con estas palabras Yoh dejó por terminada tan curiosa conversación y seguido de ello se permitió observar las tintineantes estrellas que invadían con sutileza el cielo nocturno, Amidamaru le acompañó y mientras se aproximaban más a su residencia un cómodo silencio se hizo cargo de abrazarlos, relajándolos, colmandolos de belleza. Hacia frió y gracias a eso el brillo de las estrellas estaba más clara. Sin duda hubiera sido fantástico confesarse a Ren en un momento como ese pero lo haría de manera que no luciera forzado, después de todo sería un completo fracaso como hombre sino preparara algo especial para un momento así. Sonrió y luego de algunos instantes más, él y su espíritu acompañante entraron en la pensión dispuestos a descansar del largo día.

FIN


End file.
